Coisas que irritam Annabeth Chase
by Akashi15
Summary: Percy resolveu fazer uma lista com as coisas que irritam Annabeth Chase... *Capa feita pela minha amada e talentosa amiga*


**Disclaimer:** **As personagens são do Tio Rick!**

Outro dia, eu decidi fazer uma lista com as coisas que irritam minha querida Annabeth:

1 – RACHEL!

2 – Me ver conversando com Rachel...

3 – ... Pior se eu abraçá-la...

4 - ... O Apocalipse chega se rolar beijo (mesmo que na bochecha ou na testa, ela fica p. da vida!)

5 – Não ser chamada pra uma missão

6 – Tomar conta de seus irmãos do acampamento

7 – Chegar em casa pra aturar as pestes dos filhos da esposa do seu pai

8 – Sua madrasta

9 – Seu pai falando de histórias de guerra na frente dos seus amigos

10 – Seu pai brincando com miniaturas de avião

11 – Os "legos" dos seus irmãos mais novos espalhados pelo chão da casa, transformando-a em um campo minado.

12 – Seu pai se gabando pros colegas de trabalho que sua filha ganhou uma bolsa de estudos em arquitetura em Yale aos 16 anos.

13 – Alguém dizer e provar que é mais inteligente que ela

14 – A esfinge que não faz enigmas que desafiam a capacidade total do seu cérebro

15 – Dizer que outro nome pra arquitetura é "Ai, que tortura!"

16 – Sua mãe dizendo que seu namorado não presta...

17 - ... E intimidando-o

18 – Fingir que morreu e deixá-la chorando por 3 dias...

19 - ...E quando reaparecer, dizer que se encontrou com Luke e que ele tá tentando ressuscitar pra ajudar os titãs a se reerguerem

20 – Roubar seu boné dos Yankees

21 – Usá-lo pra ficar invisível e dar um susto nela

22 – Ou usá-lo pra pregar peças no acampamento, colocar de volta nas coisas dela sem que perceba e deixar todos com raiva dela

23 – Me ver dançando com outra garota

24 – Se eu falar com as filhas de Afrodite (eu não sei por que...)

25 – Ou conversar com as filhas de Hermes (segundo Annabeth, é porque Hermes é deus dos ladrões...)

26 – ou com as ninfas e dríades do acampamento

27 – Dizer que Thalia a trocou pelas caçadoras

28 – E que está se sentindo melhor assim

29 – Dizer que eu e Thalia brigávamos tanto pra ela não suspeitar do nosso _**caso**_

30 – E o mesmo em relação à Clarisse

31 – Dizer que eu e Nico, mesmo separados, somos melhores que ela em guerras

32 – Dizer que Grover é mais esperto que ela

33 – Mostrar que ela é uma grande estraga-prazeres por ser toda lógica quando aparece um monstro

34 – Mexer no laptop que Dédalo deu pra ela...

35 - ... mesmo que pra procurar fotos queimas dela comigo

36 - ... ou usar o item anterior como desculpa quando, na verdade, está procurando coisas, digamos assim, comprometedoras...

37 - ... E gritá-las pra os deuses e o mundo ouvirem

38 – Pegar o ursinho dela e mostrar pro acampamento todo

39 – Espalhar que ela tem medo de aranhas pra todos

40 – Fazê-la carregar uma caixa enorme e muito pesada nas costas sozinha e dizer que é o céu que está dentro dela

41 – Ganhar dela na captura da bandeira...

42 – ...E esfregar na cara dela que perdeu

43 – Eu passar a noite com meus camaradas no chalé de Hermes (por que será?)

44 – Levá-la pro túnel do amor

45 – Dar uma aranha de presente de aniversário dela

46 – Ganhar roubando dela em um jogo, já que ela sempre sege as regras

47 – Fazê-la repetir 20 vezes que me ama

48 – Fazê-la declarar seu amor por mim pro acampamento todo ouvir

49 – Pedir pra Grover cantar uma serenata que você "compôs" pra ela

50 – A Sra. O'Leary pulando e babando em nós dois

51 – Pedir pra ela ler todas as peças e sonetos de Shakespeare na língua original (É uma tortura!)

52 – Perder uma batalha porque eu não obedeci ao que ela disse

_ .. _ .._

Eu nem me lembrava porque que eu tinha começado a fazer isso, só sei que demorei um tempão por causa da dislexia e tava me estourando de rir ao terminar de ler, tanto é, que nem percebi Annabeth em carne e osso chegando atrás de mim.

- Cabeçinha de alga, o que você tá fazendo? Qual foi a piada? – disse com aquela voz doce e meiga e tomou o papel da minha mão antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Uma hora de nervosismo depois, eu ainda não tinha conseguido me mexer - tava louco pra ver a cara dela quando lesse tudo! FOI A MAIOR BESTEIRA DA MINHA VIDA!

- PERSEU JACKSON! – pegou Contracorrente e destampou. Eu achei que ela ia me matar, sério mesmo! Mas Annabeth mexeu em alguma coisa ali e riscou no papel:

"53 – PERSEU JACKSON!"

Depois de muito esforço, li e disse:

- Sabia que tava faltando alguma coisa! Mais eu não coloquei porque por mais que eu te irrite, você me ama e é louca por mim! – e soltei um sorriso estilo "me seduz".

- PERSEU JACKSON - ela estava fumegando (eu ODEIO quando ela me chama assim, sempre me dá calafrios!).

Eu fiz o que qualquer ser faria, corri. Claro que me estourando de rir, mas corri. Não queria estar perto quando ela me estrangulasse - o que seria impossível.

Como eu sou muito inteligente, fugi no sentido oposto a praia, onde eu poderia respirar debaixo d'água e ela não. Infelizmente, eu só sou mais rápido que Annabeth quando é pra fugir de um mostro e ela logo me alcançou. Ela me jogou no chão, prendeu minhas mãos e sentou em cima de mim, mas eu consegui virar e deixei-a por baixo. Ela tava muito, MUITO irritada, então eu dei um beijo nela, um beijo bem intenso. Quando separamos nossos lábios ela suspirou:

- Tem razão, eu te amo e sou louca por você, mas isso não muda o fato de que você me irrita e muito!

- Mas eu tenho o poder de te "desirritar"!

- É, isso é fato!

Ela rasgou a lista e nós voltamos a nos beijar. Bem, até Clarisse e Nico estragarem tudo gritando:

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA AQUI NO MATO, HEIN? SE QUISEREM SE PEGAR, VÃO PRUM QUARTO!

E a gente teve que parar pra se arrumar pro jantar.

**N/A: O que o ócio não faz! Escrita quase toda enquanto tomava conta do meu irmão e seus amigos! Any review?**


End file.
